


Love Lockdown

by castielsstarr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Claiming Bites, M/M, Omega Ezekiel | Gadreel, Omega Sam, Omega/Omega, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: While serving his sentence, Sam befriends Gadreel, another omega who is struggling to adapt to being in prison. What's worse, is that he thinks maybe he's starting to fall for him, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SPN Reverse Bang 2016 with art created by nonexistenz! Check out the full piece [here](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/157509452982)!

[](http://imgur.com/0idjjRI)

Sam knew better than to test the consistency of his breakfast, yet he let it slop off the spoon and back onto the sectioned area of his meal tray. Mush. Again. It was supposed to be eggs—at least that was the closest thing the vaguely yellow goop resembled aside from spoiled oatmeal—but there was no part of him that was willing to eat it. He’d been here for almost nine months already and he’d not once tried them. It wasn’t often that he was hungry in the mornings and when he was, at least the toast was very clearly toast.

The crust was a little too crispy this morning, but Sam was willing to accept that over the ones where they didn’t leave the bread in quite long enough. A quick swig of orange juice was enough to get the crumbs sliding down his throat a little easier. If he choked, he was more likely to get death glares from the people at the surrounding tables than he was to get someone to help. The guards tended to stand there stoically during meals unless there was a reason for them to intervene, and an inmate dying of his own inability to swallow correctly wasn’t high on their list.

Tuesday. 

Tuesday would be nine whole months of being kept in this place. 

He readily admitted that it was his own fucking fault, but even a guilty plea and a first-time offense hadn’t gotten him exempt from a jail sentence. It was significantly reduced from what the judge was calling for, but a year and a half was still a year and a half. It was mind-numbing, claustrophobic, and sometimes terrifying.

There was only one inmate who’d been nice to him so far in this fucking hell hole. A frequent flyer named Garth, who he’d seen in and out at least three times already. The second stay had been the longest—idiot had gotten possession with intent to distribute charges—but his lawyer was able to get him released within a month. Truly, the luckiest SOB Sam’d ever met.

Other than Garth’s occasional presence, no one spoke to him, leaving meals to be a lonely matter. These weren’t his kind of people, anyway. Some of these guys were lifers and Sam wasn’t even supposed to be here. It was wrong place, wrong time, and he’d gotten caught. A stupid mistake

He shoved the tray away from him—it wasn’t like there was anyone around him that the disruption would bother. There were two others at the far end of the table, a woman and a guy about half Sam’s size, but if he looked their way, the girl would snarl at him. She was one of those who acted alpha because someone had to in this place.

They were all genetically blessed that they couldn't smell one another's scents. There were too many of them packed into such close quarters that the smell of it would be overwhelming. Such a combination of everyone would reek. It was bad enough when too many of them went into heat around the same time of the month. Only the edge of an omega's heat scent pervaded their noses, but with more than one at a time, it was enough to make Sam a little nauseous.

All omega prisons weren't as rough as alpha prisons, so he had to be thankful for small mercies. He'd heard stories from the brief stint Dean had done, and it wasn't something he ever wanted to experience. The cloying smell of too many alphas letting their scent run rampant in an attempt to show everyone who was the biggest and the baddest... no fucking thanks.

To test his earlier theory, he did glance down to the end where the other two were sitting, keeping his head low and nonconfrontational, just a quick curious look and, sure enough, the woman with her bright red hair and tattoo circling her neck bared her teeth. Part of Sam wanted to stand up to her—show her that he wasn't afraid—but it was better to seem passive than to make enemies in a place where your enemies would be sleeping down the hall from you.

"Alright, get out of here, meal's over," the guard called from his position by the door. "Do not take any leftovers with you—that is how we got ants in the bunks last month. I don't care if your heat is coming up or you got a pup going on in there. Rations stay in the mess hall."

It took Sam a minute to get his brain online enough to stand up, dump his tray in the trash, and then head toward the door. None of them were truly allowed free roam of the halls, but the rules were not as strictly enforced here. Alphas were required to be in their cells when they were not at meals or their one hour of exercise per day. Here, if they wanted to spend a couple hours outside, they could, so long as there was a guard monitoring the yard. No guard, no entry.

They were also allowed to visit the library and check out books, which Sam did frequently. It was where he was planning to go right now after returning to his bunk to pick up the book he had borrowed. It had been some old scholarly text—stuff about Germany, WWII, and something called the Thule Society. It had been interesting enough for him to read through it, but he hadn't bothered to remember much.

One guard was stationed outside his bunk when he entered the hall, and another was inside with a new inmate, giving him the rundown of how things worked in here. From the brief moments Sam overheard, it was the same spiel he had gotten when he first arrived. He didn’t stick around more than a few seconds—just enough to grab the book and leave again, and get a quick look at his new bunkmate.

He stood just a few inches shorter than Sam’s own height, well built under the obnoxious orange they all wore, and his jaw was sharp and set in a hard line. The look was similar to any of the others cooped up in here; however, the sadness behind his eyes was more pronounced.

None of the guards stopped him on the short walk to the library, though every single one of them eyed him suspiciously. It made him cringe each time, knowing what they assumed the worst about him. All of them assumed everyone in here was a murderer because it was better to be safe than sorry.

They lacked a librarian, so it was on an honor system that they were allowed to borrow books. Criminals on an honor system. Sam had chuckled about it for a while the first time the thought occurred. He placed the book on the return cart without checking out another one, because until he knew what the new guy was in for, Sam wasn’t about to leave him alone for long with his stuff.

When he returned, the inmate was sitting on the bottom bunk of Sam’s bed, which had been unoccupied since the last time Garth left. He had his head in his hands, but looked up when he heard the shuffling of someone coming into the space. Whatever instinct was ingrained in his mind had the man drawing up to full height when he stood, trying to meet Sam with a fierceness he wasn’t going to find mirrored in the other man.

"Hey, easy. I’m not a bad guy." Sam held his hands up, palms spread.

He didn't step down, but there was a flicker in his eyes as he considered something. Probably wasn't used to someone being taller than him. There was only one other omega taller than Sam in this place and this new guy was undoubtedly going to shit his pants the first time they crossed paths. "You're here, aren't you? So something about you is bad."

Well, fuck. Earning the trust of his new bunkmate wasn't going to be simple. "Same logic would apply to you."

"I never claimed I wasn't." 

Sam had expected him to at least budge—let his guard ease at least some—but nothing yet. He kept his voice soft, afraid to know what would happen if he challenged or spooked this current unknown. "Look, I didn't kill anyone. I know you're worried you have a murderer for a roomie, but you don't."

It wasn't all the way, but his muscles in his shoulders relaxed and he sat back down. "I'm glad. I’m not either."

"They typically don't put murderous inmates out in the open blocks. Most get their own cells."

The man let out a pathetic chuckle. "That is at least somewhat comforting."

He couldn't delay asking anymore. "What's your name?"

"It is... Ezekiel."

Sam couldn't help a slight wince. "You poor bastard. That a family name?"

Ezekiel nodded but didn't speak again. He waited for the man to ask his name in return, but the request never came.

"My name's Sam," he offered.

Once again, a nod. He felt bad for trying to immediately jump the gun with this guy. Should have let him adjust first before trying to ask him questions, but Sam felt better knowing his name. Based on the hesitance to speak, he was likely overwhelmed.

"I'll let you settle in. We can talk more later, if you're feeling up to it. I can, you know, give you some tips about how to survive in this place."

His response was quiet and drawn thin. "Thank you, Sam."

"No problem."

\-----

They didn't talk again the whole length of that first day, and Sam wasn't about to push it. He knew it wasn't murder, but until he knew what kind of crime the guy was in here for, the safest bet was to keep on his good side. Plenty of violent crimes were not murder.

Ezekiel was awake, staring at the bottom of the top bunk when Sam crawled into bed that night, and was in the same position when he woke up the next morning. Mouth was set in a tight line, shoulders bunched and forearms flexed tight with fingers linked over his stomach, even though he was resting. Only someone who never thought they would be anywhere close to a prison would look so distressed.

Something in his gut told Sam not to talk to the guy yet. He looked like he needed time to adjust to this change in his life without someone else trying to get up in his business. Throughout the day, he found himself wanting to, though. Wanted to invite him to eat with him during meals or maybe show him around. No matter how many times he tried to open his mouth, though, he shut it again once he got a look at the guy.

He didn't mean to be creepy, but Sam noticed how he didn't eat any of his meals the first two days. Ezekiel shoved his food around for a few minutes before pushing the tray away without so much as sniffing at it. That night when the lights were out and there was whispering in the other bunks, Sam dared to whisper down to his new roommate.

"You really should try to eat tomorrow. I know it's not even close to appetizing, but you should keep your strength up," Sam said. He paused for a moment before adding, "I'm sorry, I really wasn't trying to invade your business."

The air was charged with an undeniable tension from Ezekiel's bed and the silence held. He knew better than to say something. Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Sam was about to roll over and try to sleep before the voice came drifting up.

"I haven't felt like eating in weeks."

"You're not going to feel like it for a long while. And there are certain things they serve us that you really _shouldn't_ eat, but some of the things are good. The spaghetti isn't too bad and the burgers are actually pretty good if you like McDonalds type stuff."

There was a soft sigh. "The thought of food still turns my stomach."

Sam could try to convince him again, but he didn't feel like it was going to be the push Ezekiel needed. If there was something he had needed on his first week here, it was someone to show that they understood where he was mentally. Maybe he could be that for this guy. 

"I'm sorry for what you're going through, Ezekiel," Sam said as he stared at the darkened ceiling.

"Thank you."

Maybe by the end of the next week or two he could find a friend in this guy like he had with Garth. It would be nice to have someone to talk to again. Sam's eyes were slipping closed, sleep tugging at his consciousness when he heard the voice again.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Does it... get easier? Being in here."

The real question was hidden under the words, but the answer to both was the same. _Does it ever get easier to live with yourself?_

"No, not really."

\-----

Ezekiel was asleep when Sam peeked his head over the side of his mattress to look at the bunk beneath him. His bladder was aching and he needed to get up, but he felt bad because with the way this thing creaked, it was going to wake up the new omega. Seeing that he hadn't slept the first night, Sam didn't know how long it would have taken him to get there tonight. He had to have been exhausted, but the adrenaline of being in a new place could have kept him from it even still.

A twinge in his belly told him he needed to get up this minute, but he did so as quietly as possible, rolling to the very edge before letting his feet dangle off, then legs, before dropping the shorter distance to the ground. The metal frame groaned predictably and the man's eyes flew open, sitting up straight. If Sam was correct, the motion of his arm was long-ingrained instinct to reach for a weapon that had previously resided under his pillow. Good to know he wasn't the only one.

"Hey, hey, it's just me."

He gulped down a few breaths before his eyes focused and the fear passed. "Shit," he hissed. "I could have..."

Now that he had jostled his organs by getting out of bed, they would need to continue this conversation after he peed. He held a hand out to Ezekiel in the universal signal of "give me a minute" before he moved quickly out of the bunks and across the hallway to the bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one awake at this time of night to compete with for the one stall that still had a door on it.

He was quick to pull his dick through the front of his sleep pants and relieve himself after throwing the latch on the door behind him. The first time another omega had catcalled him and said she'd "love to see what damage a dick like that could do" when he'd used one of the urinals was the last time he'd used one of the urinals.

With his hands washed, Sam headed back to bed. His roommate was still sitting up, now leaned against the wall with his knees pulled to his chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you. I tried to be as quiet as possible, but these frames are shit, you know?"

Ezekiel shook his head. "It's ok. I shouldn't have been sleeping as it was."

"Why not? I don't mean it to be offensive, but you look a little rough." The security lights gave off enough of a glow that he could see the man's features harden when he wasn't quick enough to look away. "Oh... well, I don't blame you."

"What?" He looked back up, confusion replacing whatever had been there before.

Sam shrugged as he crouched in front of the man's bed. In the case of frightened animals, it was always best to get below their height. "You don't trust me. And I get it. I don't trust you yet, either."

"You don't?"

"I don't trust the majority of the people in this place," Sam said as he shook his head. "But I want you to know that I'm not going to hurt you and, if you're willing and wanting, we could get to know each other. We could be friends."

Ezekiel frowned. "I assumed that everyone kept their distance."

He almost laughed a little too loudly for the rest of the sleeping room. "This shit has more cliques than high school. Sure, some people don't bother getting to know anyone, and the people who are kept in solitary, well... they _can't_. But, yeah, some people have friends here. I had one for a while."

"Did he get out?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he's been in and out a couple of times already. Maybe he'll be back in here before we both get out."

The man was quiet, but his position relaxed to crossed legs, no longer so crowded into himself. It was a good sign, but Sam wasn't going to move just yet and risk frightening him. Before he could speak again, Ezekiel did.

"Is it impolite to ask how long you will be spending in here?"

He tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. "No, I've, uh, been here for about nine months already. Should be out in another five.”

His lips were pressed in a thin line, jaw set, and it worried Sam.

“How long for you?”

Ezekiel picked at the skin around his nails before saying, “Three years.”

Shit. It wasn’t good that he was serving a sentence that long, but at the same rate, it could be worse. Anything over five tended to be the more severe crimes. The guys with the ten-year-or-more sentences were those that were kept in their own cells. 

“I would still like to remind you that I haven’t killed anyone.”

Sam chuckled under his breath. “I do remember you said that.” His knees were beginning to ache from holding his weight, so he stood slowly, not wanting to frighten him. “I’m going to sleep for a few more hours. I’m sorry if I wake you up again when I go shower.” Everyone tried to take a shower right before breakfast like a bunch of idiots, so he’d started going before anyone else even dreamed of getting up. He’d earned enough clout with some of the guards, and since no one else was typically awake to notice, they didn’t mind letting him have some time. “You should try to get a little more sleep if you can.”

The man shrugged but made no move to lay back down.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a miracle that he was able to get out of the top bunk without making much noise, but it was probably a bigger miracle still that Ezekiel had gone back to sleep. The guy was wound so fucking tight, like a spring that was going to burst out of alignment.

But there he was, eyes closed tight and knees pulled up to his chest. It was a mockery of sleeping, really. How could he be asleep when he was still so tense? Even hardened with fear, stress, and worry, it was undeniable that the other man was attractive. Both his face and body—what he could tell from under the uniform—were beautifully sculpted. If this were any other situation, maybe...

Sam was staring and he needed to not.

Shaking his head, he grabbed his towel and headed for the showers, passing one of the graveyard-shift guards and giving him a nod.

Benny nodded back and pressed the button to unlock the block door. His "friendship" with the beefy omega had taken a while to build, but after seeing the guy break up a fight with reason as opposed to violence, Sam knew he could trust this one. It took time to find an opening that allowed Benny and him to have a conversation, but once he did, it was clear the New Orleans-born man needed the companionship.

On normal days, he would take a longer shower, soaking in the warm water spray, but he sped through the process this morning. If Ezekiel woke up and he wasn't there... hell, it might be nothing, but it also could freak him out. If Sam could prevent that from happening, he was going to.

He made quick work of washing, toweling dry, and pulling on a new uniform. Benny buzzed him back in and Sam almost walked by without saying anything but stopped short.

"You know my new bunkmate? What did he do?" Sam whispered.

Benny shook his head. "Y' know I can' tell you. That's the kinda shit that could get me fired. I ain't about t' start anythin'."

"Figured it was worth a shot."

"He'll tell ya when he's ready. He ain't the type to last in here without someone."

That was true, even if Ezekiel didn't see it yet. Benny clapped him on the shoulder and nudged him back toward his bunk—a little show for the camera by the door, so it didn't seem like they were too familiar.

\-----

Ezekiel slept for the remaining two hours before everyone started getting up for showers and breakfast. It wasn't a calm sleep—Sam felt weird about the fact that he leaned over the edge of his bunk to check on the guy every once in a while—but it was better than nothing. He was disoriented when he awoke, looking at Sam like he'd never seen him before, but the fog cleared.

"Good morning, Sam."

"Morning, Ezekiel. You're gonna want to go get in line for the showers. The hot water doesn't last too long in this place."

He left with a nod and the hint of a smile that had Sam's heart knocking just a little harder against his ribs. It was a good look on him. Maybe he could get him to loosen up over time and he'd get that smile again.

Benny sidled up to the edge of their space and leaned against the low concrete divider. "What's that look for, hm?"

"I—what? What look?"

The guard arched his eyebrow and gave him that knowing look that Sam flat out hated. "Got a bit of a crush."

Sam scowled. "No, I don't. I'm just trying to be nice to him is all. Don't know yet if I'm living with a murder or something."

"You really think a scared little thing like that is capable of violence?"

"Benny—"

"I will neither confirm or deny nothin'. You wanna know, you talk to him. In the meantime, my ass is goin' home to bed, and I will see you tonight."

He chuckled as the man walked away.

\-----

Most of the time, Ezekiel kept to himself and stayed in his bunk except when they were forced to go to the mess hall at meal times. 

It took almost a week before the man would do more than just pick at the food on his tray, eating only a few bites at each meal. Those weren’t near enough to keep him sustained, but Sam was afraid of pushing too hard until the afternoon that the omega collapsed while outside on his twice-daily laps around the yard.

Sam was reading, stretched out and comfortable on his bed when two of the day shift guards came into their block, hauling a mostly unconscious Ezekiel. He wasn’t aware he was going to climb down from the top bunk until his feet were already flat on the floor and moving toward them.

“What happened to him? Is he hurt?” Too many thoughts flooded his mind—ones of the man getting the shit kicked out of him or shanked by one of the other inmates.

The tall female shook her head. “Passed out in the middle of his run. No signs of anything other than fatigue.” They were graceless in the way they dragged him over to the bottom bed and pushed at him until he collapsed onto it. “Didn’t hit his head or anything when he fell, but you might want to watch him off and on.”

Pacing was the only thing Sam could think to do when attempting to nudge Ezekiel awake failed. They omega still wasn’t eating—even though the guy wasn’t comfortable enough to sit immediately across or beside Sam, they sat within proximity of each other at meals. That in combination with how little sleep he was still getting each night, it was no wonder that he passed out while exercising.

It was another five minutes before he stirred, confused and not entirely alert. “What—?”

“You passed out and they brought you back inside.”

“Must have been the heat,” he said, massaging his temple.

“It’s below fifty out there.”

Ezekiel shrugged and refused to meet his eye when Sam sank down to his level.

“You need to eat tonight. A full meal. And as much as you’re going to hate it, you’re going to do it anyway. It’s important for you to take care of yourself in here because no one else is going to.”

“From the sounds of it, you’re trying to.”

Sam paused and looked down. Why the fuck was he doing that? Ezekiel was right, of course—he'd tried multiple times to get the guy to join him for ventures to the library or out in the yard for more than just a run. Trying to get him to feed himself was the hardest, though.

He dug in his brain for the isolated corner where the answer to this was hiding, but it was escaping him. Sam shook his head and shrugged, but the response didn't feel like it was enough. "There's this... part of me, I don't know. I just know that I should be trying to protect you."

The silence he was afraid of creating hung between them. God, what a dumb thing to say. The guy was going to think he was insane. They'd known each other for a week and they'd barely learned more than each other's names. Ezekiel hadn't tried to open up to him and Sam hadn't tried to push too much.

It was a relief when his mouth quirked up at the corner. "You sound like an alpha."

"God, don't you start." Sam laughed. "My brother always gave me shit about being 'too alpha' for an omega." The frown returned and he wasn't having that. "It's ok, he was always kidding when he said it. He's actually a good guy under all his attitude."

Ezekiel's face softened again and he made an attempt to stand that almost ended with him on the floor. Sam's hands were on him, keeping him upright when he faltered. 

"Easy there." His complexion wasn't great and they needed to do something to fix that. "Why don't we head down for lunch a bit early?"

He shook his head. Of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. "I'm not really hungry, Sam."

"Don't make me turn on my alpha voice because I will." He smiled to make the joke apparent, but at the same rate, taking no for an answer wasn't an option. "Look, you're only going to continue getting weaker if you don't eat something more substantial than a bite here and there. They're supposed to be having spaghetti today, and it's always been pretty good."

The sigh was heavy as Ezekiel sheepishly met his eyes. "No way out of this?"

"None."

\-----

It was slow going for the two of them to get down to the mess hall. Every step was unsteady and Sam reconsidered how wise of an idea this was. Twice he was afraid that Ezekiel was going to pass out again and he was going to have to catch him. Sam was strong, sure, and the guy might have been smaller than him, but it wasn't by much.

Sam debated sitting next to him once they got their trays, but was still afraid of startling him, so he chose the seat across the table. No sense in pushing too many boundaries at once. He knew what it was like to need space.

Spaghetti was one of the few dishes that looked like and had the consistency of real food, and the meatballs, while processed, weren’t half as bad as they could be. Ezekiel was still staring at the plate in front of him when Sam picked up his fork and dug in.

"It's really not bad, I promise," he said, stabbing his fork into the mound of pasta and twirling the noodles around the tines.

Ezekiel huffed a small sigh and tentatively reached for his fork, but didn't go further than resting his hand over top of it. "It's just..." He shook his head, eyes ticking back and forth, searching for what he wanted to say. There was so much fear and sadness in his expression that the smell of it was surely bleeding into the room, they just couldn't smell it. "I can't..."

This was a battle Sam wasn't going to let Ezekiel win. Something was clawing in his stomach, telling him that he needed to protect him. Ezekiel didn't get to choose the "easy" way out. "Hey, it'll be ok. Why don't we just start with three bites, hm?"

His gaze fixed on the food in front of him, fingers wrapping around the fork, but it took a minute for him to pick it up and work on getting spaghetti to his mouth. The first bite was hesitant with a pronounced tremor in his hand, but Sam smiled at him when he ate it.

Sam laughed lightly when Ezekiel nodded with his mouth full. "See, I told you it was pretty good."

"I'm definitely surprised, I will say that."

"Believe me, I was too."

Seeing Ezekiel smile as he took another tentative bite was worth the little bit of bossing around it had taken to get here.

It wasn't long before Sam had cleared his plate and the other omega had eaten a little over half. There was a point where their conversation flowed comfortably enough that Ezekiel didn't realize he was raising the fork to his mouth while Sam responded. His body knew it needed to eat, even if his mind was being stubborn.

The majority of the plate, save for a few bites, was gone by the time he put the utensil down, and Sam couldn't help the way he smiled at the man. It was something proud and warm simmering in his chest. He only hoped he didn't look too stupid.

After clearing their trays and being dismissed, it didn't take much to convince Ezekiel to join him on the short trip to the library to get another book. The color that had been lacking in his face was returning and he didn't seem to be curling into himself as much. Sam hoped he was making the guy comfortable because god knows, he was more at ease than he'd been in a long time, even with Garth around.

They didn't talk about the meal again until later that night when they should have already been asleep, and Sam had honestly thought the guy already was.

"Thank you. For earlier," came Ezekiel's whispered voice from the bottom bunk.

Sam gave a shrug that he realized wouldn't be worth much since he wasn't in line of sight, unless the omega had xray vision. "Not a problem." He wanted to say more than that, but how well would that go over?

"I have... something to tell you. And I'm afraid of how you will react to it."

"Did you kill someone?"

He gave a chuckle. "No, Sam, I didn't."

"Then whatever it is, I'll be ok with it.

Silence. He thought it was about to be broken when he heard the man draw a breath, but it continued. It made him nervous. What was so bad that Ezekiel wouldn't come out and say it. Worse than murdering someone?

Fuck it, he wasn't going to sit here and stare at the ceiling for this. With his hair framing his cheeks, he turned onto his stomach, his head was hanging over the edge of the mattress. The lower bunk was darkened, but the security lights gave him enough to make out a chiseled jaw line, slightly crooked nose and bright, scared eyes.

"Hey." He made sure to keep his voice low, no longer whispering, reaching for a soothing tone, words slow and gentle. It had taken a few years of mimicking his older brother before he'd managed to get down some of the nuances of how alphas spoke in different situations. Sam had no way of knowing it would have benefited him later on in life. "I promise you, whatever it is, it's gonna be ok. I know I'm still basically a stranger to you, but I just..." 

Was he actually going to say this? Fuck, he really was—the words were scratching at his tongue, trying to get out. "I trust you. I trust you, as weird as that is because we're both technically criminals and I shouldn't, but I do. And... what I'm trying to say is, I care. About you."

Ezekiel sighed. "That is why I'm afraid. Sam, my name is not Ezekiel. It's Gadreel."

It sounded the faintest bit familiar, but the confession wasn't bringing up images of crime lords or drug kingpins. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't trust you," he said with a shrug. "I do not mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I needed to protect myself. Now, it's a little different."

"Oh?"

"I... trust you, too. Anyone that was going to cause me harm would not have tried so hard to see to it that I was taking care of myself."

The instinct that burned in his stomach sent shivers over Sam's skin at knowing he was helping someone who needed him. His omega always enjoyed being praised for anything. It was kind of annoying. When he could feel his face starting to flush, he tucked it back over the edge of the mattress, even though it was unlikely the other omega would see it in the sparse lighting.

It wasn't long before they both drifted off to sleep, Sam with his arm draped over the side of the bed, as if reaching for his bunkmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Some days were easier than others, but they still managed to fall into a semblance of a routine together. Sam still woke early to get his showers and Gadreel was awake by the time he got back. They both would sleep for a little longer until the lights came on and it was time for Gadreel and the rest of the bunks to go shower before breakfast. Most times they would spend the day working—since Gadreel was new, they had stuck him with Sam in the laundry room so he could show him the ropes, not that Sam minded—but when they had some free time, they were outside where they could speak a little more freely.

Sam learned about Gadreel's family, what he did for a career before he ended up in here, and Sam tried to reciprocate the information. He talked about Dean some and the alpha's new mate Castiel, who had become a best friend to him before he was arrested. Sam still avoided _that_ particular subject. Gadreel hadn't brought up his own charges, so Sam wasn't going to divulge his.

For the first few weeks, there were still days that he would have a hard time convincing Gadreel to finish his food, and once or twice he wouldn't eat at all. Those were the days that Sam spent reading while occasionally looking over the edge of his bed to check on him. Mostly the other omega slept.

It evened out, though, and Sam accepted that every once in a while the guy was going to have a bad day. He knew he wanted to stick close on those days, which brought on a whole slew of questions he wasn't really prepared to think about. He wasn't going to mess this up by saying something stupid.

Everything was good between them.

Until the day that he woke up with an ache clawing at his belly and his mattress was all but soaked.

No. No, no, no, no, no. How was he going into heat already? He only ever got two a year, once in the spring and once in the fall. It was deep into January now. They hadn't bothered giving him suppressants when he got here because he was so regular. Those synthetic hormones really weren't good for their bodies, and they deemed Sam fit to go without them.

He choked on a shaking breath that was trying its damndest to come out as a moan, but he couldn't let that happen. Calm down. Breathe. Sam rolled over and the bed creaked beneath him. He needed to regain focus. What time was it? Would the guards be willing to take him down to the solitary cells or would he have to wait until morning shift got here?

Slick squelched between his ass cheeks when he shifted, and Sam grimaced. Didn't know why the fuck alphas thought it was so sexy. It was gross and wet, and Sam hated that he leaked so much when he went into heat. Worse than some other omegas he knew. He wriggled his hips again, trying to get more comfortable, but his body produced another small flood of the fluid.

"Sam?"

Fucking shit. He'd forgotten Gadreel was there. "It's ok, go back to sleep," he said in a rushed hiss.

"What's that smell?"

"You... can... what?"

Shifting and creaking drifted up from the lower bunk. Sitting up, probably. "It's not strong, but it smells kind of like... roses and chocolate?"

"Jesus, you're an omega—you're not supposed to be able to smell anything."

Gadreel's face appeared next to his bed, awed at the source. "You're in heat."

"No shit," Sam snapped before he could stop himself. "Sorry, sorry. Not supposed t—" He had to swallow another moan. "Shouldn't be in heat yet."

Gadreel had his mouth cracked open and his eyes were frantic. "I don't—should I get the—Sam, what do you need?"

What he needed was to get his fingers in his fucking ass, but he wasn't going to do it here where everyone could see him. Especially not in front of _him_ —Christ, this whole thing was embarrassing. Sam's legs were tucked to his chest, so at least it was a small blessing that Gadreel couldn't see how hard his cock was. God, he wanted to be touched everywhere. Already needed to come so badly.

Focus, focus. What did he need? "Benny," he said. "Go get Benny. One of the guards." Gadreel was quick to scamper over to the guard’s station and Sam forced both hands to stay gripped to his pillow, so they wouldn't travel down between his legs.

His blood was thrumming in his head, making the footsteps virtually silent as they approached. "Hell, Sam. Y' weren't supposed t' be one of the problem children."

"Trust me, I didn't want to be." He whimpered and shied away when Benny's cool hand came in contact with his forehead. "Please, don't touch me."

"I won't anymore than that, promise. Needed t' take your temp, tha's all. You're runnin' pretty hot already."

Which meant he needed to take care of this. "Can you take me down to the heat ward? It feels..." Like he was burning up from the inside out? Like he could come if someone so much as blew on his cock or ran a finger over his hole? "...too much."

Benny shook his head and Sam's heart sank. "Nobody’s down there right now, so we don't have a night crew set up to watch 'em. You'd have to wait 'til day shift comes on."

"Shit, I can't wait that long." Sam squirmed again because now even his cock was blurting out precome. He was just wet all over and he fucking hated it. "Benny, I need something."

"Why don't we get you to the showers, hm? Ain't nobody up yet tha's gonna mess with you. Stand under the cool water for a bit, do what you... gotta do to soothe this, y' know?"

Cold water sounded magnificent. He nodded and it was an effort to roll himself off the bunk, hanging onto the legs of it for balance. Gadreel was right there next to him, worry creasing just about every line on his face. It made Sam's stomach hurt worse.

"Jesus, you're soaked," Benny said. "It's a wonder I can't smell you."

Gadreel's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thick. Shit, that probably wasn't worry for Sam, it was that he was scared of what was happening to himself.

Sam's cock was still rock hard and he dropped a hand to cover it. It was going to be obnoxious trying to waddle to the showers like this. The first few steps were very unsteady and he thought he was going to fall, or worse that Gadreel was going to try and catch him. It hadn't taken Sam long to realize that the guy was attractive, but when he was in heat like this, he was going to start humping the next person that touched him. He didn't want it to be Gadreel because... well, maybe there was something there that he wanted to explore when he wasn't out of his mind.

"Both of the other idiots are busy, so you won't have to worry abou' them seein' you," Benny said and gestured to the guard station. "Just go sit under the water for a little; I don't need you passin' out and bustin' your head."

He nodded and staggered toward the block door, Benny diverting toward his booth, to go distract the others. It wasn't until there was a hand holding open the door for him that he realized Gadreel hadn't stayed.

"Hey, why don't you get some more sleep? I'll be fine, I—" Another wave of pulsing need hit him and his knees almost buckled.

"You are in no condition to go alone. As Benny said, you could hurt yourself and no one would be there to help you. I'll sit in the corner with my back turned so you can have your privacy."

Gadreel's face was clearly set and there didn't seem to be a way out of this, not that Sam's brain was functioning at full capacity. The only answer seemed to be to let him come with, so he nodded and moved across the hall to the showers.

True to his word, Gadreel took a seat on one of the benches at the side and sat facing away from the open shower room. It didn't help ease Sam's nerves at all, and he was still clothed. His fingers trembled as he undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile away from the shower spray. The pants were pretty ruined, and he hoped Benny thought more ahead than he did and brought him a new pair before he was done.

Cold water hit his overheated skin and the moan curled off his tongue before he could do anything to prevent it. The sound wasn't loud enough that the whole block would have heard him, but it was more than enough to catch Gadreel's notice. The man sat up straighter than before and Sam thought he might have seen him shift uncomfortably.

The water, though. It wasn't enough to soothe him, but it did take some of the edge off. Sam's cock was still hard, standing straight out from his body and he was sure there would have been a spot of precome at the tip had the water not been washing it away. God, he needed to get off, even if he didn't have anything in his ass to really ease the heat.

He could be quiet. Gadreel would never know that he'd jacked off while they were in the same room. It was only going to take a few strokes, anyway. Then he would feel better and they could both get back to sleep for a few hours before the day shift came on and they could take him down to the heat ward.

Sam hissed at the first touch to his dick and Gadreel's response was immediate.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Ok, so maybe that plan wasn't going to work if the omega was going to keep such good tabs on him.

"Would you... do you... need help?" 

The words were so quiet that Sam thought he was imagining it. Heat fucked with people's minds, too. Aural hallucinations were a thing. "I—wha—?"

Gadreel was on his feet, turning to face the room, and there was nowhere for Sam to hide. Couldn't even cover his cock because he was just going to moan again if he touched it and that was somehow worse than letting him see.

"Oh, god, Sam," he said on a breath that could barely be heard above the shower spray. "It... looks like it hurts."

He was woozy and had to lean against the wall to keep on his feet. Maybe Benny had been onto something about that whole sitting thing. "It does." The tip was a swollen, angry red from being made to wait.

"Please let me help?"

"What? Why would you want to?" Sam's heart was in his throat, though, because he wanted Gadreel's hands on him in any way that he could get. It was possible that wasn't just the heat talking.

It took only a few steps for him to cross the room, but was hesitant to speak. "I do not... typically have an interest in alphas. If that clears anything up." He looked down, drawing Sam's eyes with his to the tent that had formed in the front of his pants.

"Oh."

"I know how bad heats feel when you can't take care of them appropriately. I don't want you to suffer unnecessarily if I can help."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Please?"

He couldn't turn him down and didn't want to in the first place. "Ok, but I... the first one is probably going to hurt, so let me do it."

Gadreel cocked his head. "Your first...hurts?" As eloquent as he was, it struck Sam as funny that he couldn't say "orgasm."

"The downside of only having two heats a year." God, his head needed to stop spinning.

"Let's sit."

"But, your clothes?"

He shrugged. "I don't particularly mind if they get wet."

"Or you could take them off."

The tiniest smile twitched Gadreel's upper lip and, fuck, he wanted to attack it with his mouth. "Do you want me to take them off, Sam?"

Without hesitation. "Yes." The heat was telling him that he needed to get the other omega's cock inside of him, but that was a line they could discuss crossing later.

Gadreel chuckled but stepped well clear of the water so that he could strip off his shirt and place it aside. Sam sunk down to the floor, knowing if he was standing by the time the pants came off, he was going to hit the floor. His feet were planted flat, knees bent and spread just enough to make room for his hand to work.

The man was built like an alpha underneath his clothes, with broad shoulders, a trim waist, and the bulge of muscle in his arms. He still managed to have a little softness around his belly, the edge of baby fat that omegas never outgrew, that Sam needed to get his hands on as soon as he was allowed to.

He groaned at the first stroke over the wet head of his cock. The feeling of pain wasn't even halfway tangled with the pleasure. It hurt. Hands down, it hurt to fist his own dick. Only in these moments did he well and truly hate being an omega. Orgasms weren't supposed to be painful. Sam grunted as he forced another quick slide over his length and shot a glance up to catch the other man's gaze.

It was going to kill him a little—the way Gadreel was looking at him with concern and longing. It was so goddamn apparent in the set of his jaw and the way his brow furrowed that Sam had to wonder how long the other omega had been looking at him like that when his back was turned.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

Sam groaned and sped up, a knife twist in his gut every time he got to the sensitive tip. "N-no. Won't be... l-long." It was sheer determination to make this better that was going to bring him off, and he was right at the edge when he scanned down Gadreel's form to find his cock hanging stiff and straight between his legs.

If it wasn't for the load of come streaking across the tiled floor, what he was experiencing would hardly be considered an orgasm. It was painful to the point of breathlessness, even though he tried to bring in quiet, gasping ones. His guts were tangled up, like someone cut him open and stuck a kitchen mixer inside of him, but Sam continued to rub his cock through it, milking it out until the convulsions eased.

They didn't stop, not entirely, but he could deal with the faint tremor in his thighs. Each stroke made him oversensitive and thank fuck for it, because at least that felt normal. The intense pain was gone, his nerve endings a little bit dulled after that, and Sam's head lolled back to rest against the wall. Refocusing on Gadreel was difficult when the figure was moving down to his level, so close to kneeling in the puddle of come on the ground beneath him.

"Sam? Hey, stay with me."

"Fine, 'm fi—" The hand on his shoulder made his skin burn in a way that shouldn't have been so good. "Shit, I need... please?" He dropped his hands away and let his legs fall open, spread wide for whatever it was he was asking for. Sam didn't know, in all honesty, but he wanted anything Gadreel was willing to give.

The other omega moved into the space between Sam's legs, dropped his upper body lower to the ground, and lapped once across the tip of his cock before shifting further down the underside of it. The feeling was a delayed response, but when Sam's nerves decided to report in regarding someone tonguing the bundle of nerves right under the head of his dick, he started to shiver.

Gadreel pulled away, worry creasing his brow. "Am I hurting you?"

"No, doesn't hurt now. Feels good, I promise."

"May I, um..."

He whined a little, the heat starting to flare back up. "Suck my cock. Please, Gadreel?"

There was warmth and wetness surrounding his length as the omega took him all the way to the base, hardly choking when Sam felt himself nudge the back of the guy's throat. God, he was enthusiastic—practically fucking his own face on Sam's cock—and it had Sam biting down on his hand to prevent from having a far-too-loud moan echo around the tiled room. It still escaped a little around the edges of his flesh, which only spurred Gadreel on more.

Fuck it, he might end up being loud, but he needed to get his hands into the man's short hair. Sam wasn't interested in controlling him, but he needed something to hang on to or he was going to lose himself completely. He needed to stay grounded and it was so soft and silky between his fingers.

"Jesus, getting close already." Sam chuckled. "You're so fucking good at this, _nng_."

Gadreel's cock twitched where it hung hard between his legs, and Sam could see a strand of precome leak from the slit and drip to the floor. Every part of him wanted to know what that tasted like, even if he had to lick it off the tile.

He tugged a little at the man's hair, and Sam moaned a second after Gadreel, the sound vibrating through his groin. "C-close, oh god."

Fingers. There were fingertips tracing over his wet hole, collecting slick and he was already seconds from coming when two of them plunged inside. Gadreel didn't even need to find his prostate—just being entered was enough to tip him over, come pulsing out of his cock and into the back of Gadreel's throat. He could feel him swallowing around him after each pulse and it must have been the reason that Sam kept. fucking. coming. His balls were emptied but his cock kept throbbing, abdominals contracting, orgasm rushing through most of his body.

Gadreel started to slow down before he moved to suckling any remaining come from the head. His fingers slid out so slowly, making Sam tremble with aftershocks.

"Fuckin' incredible," he murmured, feeling sated for the moment. It wouldn't last more than a couple hours, but it was enough for now. If he was lucky, it would hold him over until day shift got there.

"I'm happy I could help," Gadreel said with the little smile on his face that, if Sam was being honest, he was starting to fall in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was lucky that his next round of heat hadn't kicked in for another two and a half hours—long enough that the shift changed over and the day guards were able to take him downstairs to a solitary room. It may have been prison, but they were kind enough to leave two toys with different sized knots and a stack of clean towels in these rooms. As much as he wanted to assume it was because they cared about the well-being of the inmates, it was likely to protect their own asses. The press would have a grand time with an omega dying in prison because the guards couldn't be fucked to let them take care of a heat properly.

The first day had been miserable for Sam. With only a fake knot and no one else to help soothe him, he barely got any rest between rounds of fucking himself on the smaller of the two toys. The other was massive and he didn't think that he had the patience to stretch himself for it. The longest he had been able to sleep was about an hour and even then it had been fitful.

Day two had been a bit easier. He was able to sleep more, eat something when he was hungry, and make sure to hydrate. He had about four hours between each round of heat, and it was almost enjoyable.

His luck ran out completely on day three.

By the time he got to day four, he was tired of having to cram extra fingers inside of himself in addition to the knot. Nothing felt like it was enough, and Sam's wrist and hand was cramping. It was exhausting to keep up the pace, and he knew he had to suck it up and try the thicker toy.

He hadn't expected to sink down so easy on it, his hole stretching to make room for it. There was no way that he should have been able to take the length of it either, but as the knot slipped home and his rim squeezed tight to lock it inside, he was forced into his next orgasm by the feeling of the tip rubbing against his cervix. The sheets needed to be changed after that one.

\-----

It was late, but the heat had subsided and Benny was escorting him back upstairs. With none of the other guards around, the shorter man clapped him on the back and shook his hand when he approached.

"Glad t' see you're feelin' better, Sam."

"Thanks, man. I've had worse, but it's never fun."

"That it ain't." Benny chuckled. "Your friend was a bit of a mess without you there."

Shit. "What d'you mean? How bad?"

The door to the stairwell was held open for him. "Silent most of the time. Ate only a little at meals. I saw the progress y' made with him, but that seems gone now. Once or twice he had nightmares an' I came t' your bunk at night and talked to him. Maybe just a bad spell and he'll perk up once you're back on the floor."

"I'm sorry, Benny. Thank you for watching out for him."

"Glad to help." They reached the landing and the blue-eyed omega badged them through both the stairwell door and the one into the bunks. Benny's voice was a whisper as he pulled the door shut. "Now, it's almost midnight thirty. Go nab your towel and y' can get that shower I know you're aching for. Can't smell when you're in heat but, shit, you reek of slick."

It was a truly awful smell—days old slick caked into his skin—and he couldn't be more grateful for his friend. "You're a godsend."

Benny laughed under his breath. "Don't think it was no god, but I'm glad you have an appreciation for me. Let me know when you're ready and I'll let you out."

He nodded and headed down the left side of the room toward where him and Gadreel kept residence. Sam approached with light footsteps, trying not to wake anyone, but there were eyes blinking up at him from the bottom bunk when he turned into their little cubby of a "room."

In an instant Gadreel was off the bed and fully crossed into Sam's personal space, wrapping him tightly in his arms. With only two hands, Gadreel managed to touch most of Sam's back and hips in the first few seconds. What was more interesting was the way he instantly leaned in to bury his face in Sam's hair, nosing into the space behind his ear. A combination of leftover heat instinct and his own desire had him with both arms around the other man's neck, fingers digging slightly into his shoulder blades.

Undeniably, he was being scented. The smell couldn't have been good, but the tension was easing out of Gadreel's shoulders underneath Sam's palms.

"Hey," Sam said. "You doing ok?"

Gadreel nodded into his skin, not pulling away. "Better now." He nuzzled deeper and the feeling of lips brushing along his neck, breath hot and damp... well, it was stirring the remnants of his heat. No part of him was willing to push Gadreel away, so he pulled him closer instead, threading his fingers into the man's short hair, keeping him pressed against his skin.

"Benny told me you weren't eating while I was gone."

His shoulders tensed up again. "I couldn't."

"Why not? You were doing so well before."

The words were softer than either of their whispers had been before. "Weren't there."

"What?"

"You. You weren't there and I felt sick, so I chose not to eat."

Sam shook his head and pressed his face against the side of Gadreel's neck in a similar manner. "No more of that, ok? I need you to take care of yourself if I'm not around. I need to know that I have you to come back to."

Gadreel whimpered and shook slightly in his hold and there was a pressure in Sam's groin as his cock stiffened. The way the omega was clinging to him was making the desire to protect surge. It wasn't alpha, but the need was too strong to ignore.

"I might, um..." There had to be a good way to say it that didn't sound stupid, but Sam's brain was failing to find it. "I think that my heat was..." No, that wasn't the right method either.

"Whatever you want to say, please say it."

He sighed and inhaled a sweet maple scent that he hadn't noticed lingering around the omega before. It was delicious and Sam wanted to taste the skin in front of him and see if it was more than just a scent. "My heat was intense this time and I think it was because you weren't around. It took more effort to ease it than normal. And I'm still..." The right words were escaping him, but Sam settled for, "slightly affected."

His cock wasn't the only one that was standing at attention, he found out when Gadreel pressed his hips forward. The cloth pants they all wore really weren't ideal for hiding erections, both of theirs tenting the fabric obscenely.

There weren't any more words for what Sam felt right now, and the only way he could express what he needed was to draw back from Gadreel and press a firm kiss to his lips. They were both eager, the kiss immediately open-mouthed and hungry, exchanging licks to the other's tongue.

"Please, fuck me. Right here," Gadreel whispered against his lips.

"The bed creaks. We'd wake everyone up." However, the way his dick jumped said yes, gladly.

The words didn't need to be said for Sam to know he was going to agree. The flirting smile and the way he rubbed their cocks together was enough. "We pull the mattress onto the floor."

Both of them were quiet as they shifted the mattress into the corner where they would be a little more protected from view. Clothes were discarded quickly before either settled onto the mattress. Gadreel positioned himself on his hands and knees, ass tilted into the air for Sam to take him. There was slick beginning to drip over the sack that hung heavy between his legs and Sam couldn't decide whether to lick it up or slide his dick through it.

What he did was trail two fingers through it, right over Gadreel's hole that was already starting to relax and stretch to make room for a knot. Sam dipped the tips of those two fingers in to the first knuckle, making him squirm, but he didn't tell him to stop.

Their time was limited, they both knew it, so he worked Gadreel open as quickly as was safe until he was satisfied that he wouldn't hurt the omega. He slicked himself up and was about to line himself up when something didn't feel right about this.

"Hey, let me get beneath you."

"What?"

"I don't want it to be like this. First time and... whatever. Want to be able to see you. This way, it just feels like I'm staking a claim and I don't want it to be like that."

It was a moment before Gadreel nodded. "Where would you like me?"

"Do you want to ride me?"

The nod was much more vigorous this time and he shifted out of the way so Sam could lie back on the mattress. His hands were immediately attracted to the pale thighs straddling his waist, rubbing the strong muscle there. He couldn't wait to have those thighs squeezing his head whenever he got the chance to suck Gadreel's cock. It was a shame he couldn't do it now.

He didn't get a chance to tell the omega to go slow and give himself time to adjust because once he got Sam's cock lined up, he sank all the way down it until the meat of his ass was pressed to hipbones. "Ah, _fuck_ ," Sam hissed. "Should be careful, you're still _tight_."

Gadreel clenched around the intrusion, making Sam lose track of whatever words he was going to scold with next. "You're not going to hurt me." He didn't have anything else to add except for a roll of his hips that caught one hundred percent of Sam's attention. The way he fucked himself was sinful, his hips performing deep rolls that almost brought him all the way off Sam's cock at the height of it. 

His hole was pulsing, searching for a knot to catch on, but it was bringing Sam closer to orgasm than he thought was possible in the few minutes he'd been inside the omega. The remnants of his heat must have been making this possible, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to get it up—let alone get off—for another couple days.

Sam worked a hand between them at the same time he leaned up to steal another brief kiss before taking hold of Gadreel's cock and stroking it in time with his motions. They were both panting, breath mixing in the dimly lit space and it was Gadreel who broke the silence between them.

"If you don't stop, I'm go— _nng, Sam_ —you'll make me come."

"Kinda the whole point, isn't it?" Sam gave a breathless laugh.

Gadreel's focus was slipping as his cock was pumped faster. "B-but, what about you?"

"I'm right there with you. Your hole is so fucking needy—you're going to try and milk my knot, aren't you? Next time I'll finger you while you're sitting on my cock. Simulate a knot for you to fuck yourself on."

There was a groan deep in his throat as the first wet splashes of Gadreel's orgasm hit their stomachs and the man doubled over, sinking his teeth deep into Sam's shoulder. It was all he could do not to cry out at the sharp pain but he stayed quiet, and the light suckling of Gadreel's mouth at the wound combined with the pulsing slickness of his hole had Sam bucking his hips to force out each strand of come from his cock.

When they settled, Gadreel withdrew his teeth from the now bleeding gash in Sam's right shoulder and looked at him with a few similar to the one he'd seen in his eyes the first day here.

"I didn't mean—I'm so sorry."

"Hey, look me square in the eye and tell me you regret claiming me."

Gadreel met his gaze but shook his head.

"Then no apologies necessary. I... I wanted to claim you, too."

There was a bare neck in front of his mouth. "Please? Let me be yours. I know this isn't really the kind of place you're supposed to meet your mate, but I want it to be you."

Sam nodded and quickly sunk his teeth into Gadreel's left shoulder to mirror the bite on his own before the thoughts of what would happen after they got out could flood his mind. More than anything, Sam wanted him to come live with him, whether they needed to get a new apartment or could keep the one that he'd been leasing from Bobby.

When his mouth filled with blood, he pulled away, letting his head fall back to the mattress and a dopey smile cross his face. Gadreel's hand was in his hair, both of them breathing hard, but a matching smile.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Benny is going to kill us for mating in the middle of his prison block."


End file.
